


Kindergarten Playdates and Real Dates

by Takara_Phoenix



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Gods, Charles/Silena adopted Leo, Family Fluff, Jason and Piper are step-siblings, Kid!Piper, Kindergarten, M/M, Nicercy - Freeform, Nico di Angelo is a Good Brother, and Hazel adores him, kid!Ella, kid!Frank, kid!Hazel, kid!Jason, kid!Leo, kid!Reyna, kid!Tyson, lots of fluff, so does Jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 08:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8155343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Nico di Angelo is a good big brother, so when his parents decide to go on a vacation, of course he will take good care of his little sister Hazel. She is his princess, after all. Taking care of her includes bringing her to kindergarten and picking her up again.Most of Hazel's friends - especially little Jason - adore Nico too. Even her new friends Ella and Tyson seem to instantly like him.But what Nico really wants is for Tyson's big brother Percy Jackson to adore him. What starts as blatant sexual attraction turns into a startling amount of real, honest feelings and Nico doesn't really know how to handle them...





	

PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Kindergarten Playdates and Real Dates || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: Kindergarten Playdates and Real Dates – How to be an Awesome Big Brother

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; mortal AU

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, fluff, cuteness, Nicercy are awesome big brothers, cute dorks, hetero

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Side Pairings: Charles/Silena, Octavian/Luke

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Thalia Grace, Luke Castellan, Octavian Simmons, Charles Beckendorf, Silena Beauregard, Tyson, Ella, Hazel Levesque, Jason Grace, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Piper McLean, Leo Valdez, Frank Zhang

Summary: Nico gets roped into bringing his baby sister Hazel to kindergarten and picking her up, because his parents are on vacation and his big sister is in college. He meets some of Hazel's friends – Frank, Ella and Tyson – and the bigger siblings of those friends. Like Tyson's big brother, the very charming and enchanting Percy Jackson. The more often Nico picks Hazel up, the more often he meets Percy and the more he falls for the very cute guy...

**Kindergarten Playdates and Real Dates**

_How to be an Awesome Big Brother  
_

Nico di Angelo adored his little half-sister. Hazel was his little sun, when she laughed and smiled at him, his day got about two-hundred percent better. The little girl with the golden eyes was an angel, send to their family to bring laughter and joy to them all.

And right now, Hazel was his only family in town. Their big sister Bianca was off to college and their parents decided to take a vacation, leaving Nico on babysitting duty. Other teenagers would get to throw parties and thoroughly enjoy having the house to themselves, but for Nico it was bedtime stories, Disney movies and playtime with dolls and plush-toys. And, of course, bringing Hazel to the kindergarten and picking her up again.

"Ni—ico!"

Nico grunted as the little girl collided face-first with Nico's legs and nearly threw him off-balance. He frowned concerned as he heard the soft sobbing from his little girl. Bending down, he picked her up and hugged her close, slowly rocking her a little and kissing her hair.

"What's wrong, sorellina?", asked Nico softly, clearly concerned.

"The new girl stole my Jason", sobbed Hazel frustrated, clinging onto Nico's shirt.

Nico frowned confused and turned to where he saw some of Hazel's friends. He knew them all, he knew all their families and what they liked most because he cared a lot about Hazel. Her very best friend was Frank, but the two normally always hung out with Reyna and Jason too. Reyna and Jason both had big sisters – Hylla and Thalia, respectively – both being Bianca's age and thanks to Jason and Hazel, Bianca and Thalia had become best friends.

"Thalia", called Nico out as he spotted said young woman.

She had come to pick her little brother up too, apparently. At the sound of his voice, Jason instantly tore his attention away from his big sister and within less than a second, he was attached to Nico's legs with even more enthusiasm than Hazel before. Thalia snorted and rolled her eyes.

"The kid has the most adorable hero-crush on you ever", pointed Thalia out, smirking.

Nico grunted in agreement and reached one hand down to pat Jason's head like he was an obedient dog while holding Hazel's weight with his other arm. "What's that about a new girl stealing Jason?"

Thalia chuckled and turned a little, motioning for the little native American girl hiding behind her legs to come forward. "This little darling is Piper. Piper's dad and our mom got married this summer. She's now our little sister. Our parents have been dating for months, but now that they're married and Piper is our 'proper' sister and not just the daughter of mom's boyfriend, Jason grew very attached to her. He wants to protect her and he's so fond of being a big brother now."

"Ah", nodded Nico and turned to look at his little sister again, nudging her face. "Hey there, bambina. Listen to me, the new girl, she's not trying to steal your Jason. She's his new baby sister. It's... like when you joined our family and I got to be a big brother. I really-really love you and want to spend time with you and sometimes, I have to cancel my friends to spend time with you, you know that right? And you like when I spend time with you, right?"

"Uhu", nodded Hazel, face buried in Nico's shoulder.

"Jay is just doing the same. He's spending time with his sister. And his sister is still all new, you know?", continued Nico softly. "So, don't be upset with Jason. He still likes you a lot. Right, Jay?"

"Uhu. Haze is awesome. And Frank is awesome. And Reyna is _really_ awesome", listed Jason obediently. "And Nico is super awesome! And Thalia is the most awesome!"

Thalia chuckled amused, giving Piper another soft nudge. The little girl came out from hiding and slowly approached Nico and Hazel. Nico smiled as he put his little sister down onto the ground again. Instantly, Jason tugged demandingly on Nico's shirt. Snorting slightly, Nico lifted the blonde up into a tight hug. Jason _adored_ Nico. If Beryl Grace allowed the little one to pick a babysitter, it always ended up being Nico. When Jason and Hazel had a playdate, Jason always insisted they'd go to the di Angelo house so Nico could be there. It was adorable and once the little ones would reach their teens, Nico was going to relentlessly tease the boy about this.

"Hello. I'm Piper", said the native American girl softly, thrusting her hand out.

"I'm Hazel", replied Hazel and shook the offered hand, tilting her head. "So you won't take Jason away from me and Frank and Reyna?"

"Nu-uh", answered Piper and shook her head wildly. "But Jason tells me about his friends and I wanna be friends with you too! Because Jason is friends with my bestest friend too now."

Hazel frowned at that and turned toward Jason, who gave her a toothy grin. "Piper has an awesome best friend too! His name is Leo and you're gonna _love_ him! It's the boy we played with today. But Leo and Piper were shy and didn't wanna meet you yet."

Hazel wiggled her nose a few times before nodding. Nico grinned amused by that.

/break\

Jason had no idea just how right he was. Hazel really did love Leo. She was barely talking about anything else aside from her new Leo. She got along really well with the little Latino.

"Stop pouting, Frank", chuckled Nico and ruffled Frank's hair. "Why don't you play some with Jason while Hazel is busy? Or... you could just go and play with them."

Because now Frank was as upset with Hazel as Hazel had been with Jason not too many days ago. And since babysitting moping kids was not much fun, Nico tried to lighten things up a little. Today was Hazel's birthday party – she has had birthday a month ago already and of course their parents and big sister had been there too, but they figured that the party should only be when kindergarten started again and Hazel's friends would actually be there to attend it. So here Nico was, watching eight kindergarteners. Sure, Thalia had offered to help him and of course she had brought along her inseparable best friend Luke, but it was still rather exhausting.

"Stop stealing my Hazel", ordered Frank gruffly (which looked so cute on the little kid).

He had his arms crossed as he looked at the far smaller Latino. Leo looked up at him with large eyes. After a moment, he decided to hide behind Hazel for safety. Hazel frowned upset.

"Don't make Leo scared!", chided Hazel.

"Frank. Play _with_ them, not try to take Hazel away from Leo", butted Nico in, taking Leo by the hand and guiding him back out from hiding. "Look, Leo. That's Frank. Frank is Hazel's best friend and he's upset because Hazel plays so much with you and not with him. Would you mind playing with both of them so Frank doesn't feel so left out?"

Leo stared at Frank again before turning to Hazel, who now looked very happy at the idea, so Leo nodded slowly. "Okay. If Frank stops looking so scary."

Hazel giggled at that and Frank tried looking all sweet, which looked very funny actually. Hazel grabbed both Leo and Frank by the hands and pulled them over to the sandbox the di Angelos had in their large backyard. Thalia chuckled amused by the time Nico returned to the adult table.

"You're really good with the kids", teased Thalia.

"Yeah, well", shrugged Nico as he grabbed a drink. "They're easy. Honest. They just say whatever is on their minds. Far easier than teenagers, really."

"True that", agreed Luke amused, lifting his beer bottle toward Nico.

Nico grinned and clanked his own against Luke's. Luke was kind of awesome and Nico got along well with the blonde, if only there wouldn't be Luke's very annoying and very possessive boyfriend attached to him like 24/7. Said annoying boyfriend was glaring at the group of kids.

"When you said we could meet, hang out at a pool and get free beer, I was sort of not expecting a children's birthday party", pointed Octavian out, looking very, very annoyed.

"Aw, don't tell me you don't appreciate the... sight...", drawled Luke and stretched out some.

Nico couldn't help but also run his eyes over Luke's body. He really couldn't help it, he was only a gay kid and Luke was a very attractive guy down to swim-shorts at the moment.

"We should have brought Percy along. He'd love this too", mused Thalia.

"Oh yes, the one more annoying than a bunch of kids, wonderful idea", drawled Octavian.

"Who's Percy?", asked Nico confused, looking from one to the other.

"Percy is Tyson's big brother. He goes to college with Annabeth", offered Thalia in reply.

Thalia, Luke and Annabeth had been friends since middle school and so far, Nico had heard about Annabeth quite a lot already but never met her. Tyson, Nico knew. Tyson was one of Hazel's new friends. She had befriended a cute, new girl named Ella when the school year started and with Ella came Ella's best friend Tyson. Tyson was exceptionally tall for their age, but he was very gentle and sweet and extremely obsessed with horses and going swimming.

"I think you'd like him", added Luke thoughtfully. "Percy is funny. And adorable."

"And Luke's ex", threw Thalia in now. "That's why Octavian's face just did _that_."

Nico snorted as he watched how Octavian's face grew more and more sore the more Luke talked. Well, that explained the extra-distaste Octavian had for this Percy.

"Nico! Nico! Nico! Build a sandcastle with me!", ordered Jason as he ran up to them.

Sighing, Nico got up again. Really, he barely had five minutes to sit down today. He obediently followed Jason over to the sandbox, where Hazel, Leo and Frank were already building a sandcastle. Ella and Tyson were watching them curiously while digging for shells and treasures. Nico had buried various of those in the large sandbox earlier to make a game out of it for the kids.

"Oh, I found a pretty one!", exclaimed Tyson proudly.

"Oh. It's very pretty. Lemme put it on the castle!", asked Hazel with pleading eyes.

Tyson frowned and shook his head. "Nu-uh. It's blue. It's for my big brother! He loves blue!"

Hazel tilted her head, before nodding in agreement. After all, when she had found a black shell earlier, she had instantly brought it to Nico, with the biggest smile, telling him it was for him.

"Do you have a big sibling too, Ella?", asked Nico kindly, knowing the little redhead was shy.

"Rachel", answered Ella happily as she tried to clean a white shell off the sand. "Rachel is the best."

"Well, at least you all agree on that", chuckled Nico. "All your siblings are the best."

"Yes", chorused the little ones eagerly at that.

"I'm bored", declared Piper as she came running over, ice-cream in her hand.

"Yes", agreed Reyna, following her tail. "Can we play hide and seek?"

Considering the way heads snapped up, the others were very eager too, so Nico caved. "Very well."

The next hour was spent searching for giggling balls of energy all over the backyard. Not that Nico minded, he enjoyed playing with the kids, it was adorable how they would giggle in excitement when they found a good hiding spot, completely rendering it useless.

/break\

"Thanks for helping me out with Hazel's birthday last weekend."

"Absolutely no need to thank me", replied Luke amused as he allowed Jason to climb onto his shoulders. "Ever since Travis and Connor started attending middle school, I really miss the little ones. You won't believe how adorable those two used to be. Glad Thalia lets me borrow hers."

Jason grinned happily as he hugged Luke's head and overlooked all of the kindergarten. Luke was probably Jason's third favorite person, right after Nico and Thalia. Mostly so because Luke always gave him whatever he wanted and never said no to him either. Mh, maybe he'd rank second place after all, because Thalia sometimes said no to him. But Thalia was his big sister, so... Now Jason was confused. He just knew he loved Luke too and Thalia and Nico also.

"How come you're picking him up?", asked Nico curiously.

"Thalia got training and you know, their parents are currently on a film shoot. And I'm more than happy to spend some time with my favorite little Thor", replied Luke amused.

"Luke's best Loki", declared Jason happily, snuggling up more to Luke.

"What? You're cheating on me with not just Marvel, but also Luke? I'm wounded, Superman", teased Nico, grasping his heart and looking at Jason in utter betrayal.

"But Nico is best Batman", added Jason with a frown. "And I like both."

Nico and Luke laughed amused. "So, where's Hazel, or are you just loitering around here?"

"Hazel had to use the bathroom. And I do prefer for her to go to the bathroom before we leave instead of having to go while we're in my car", pointed Nico out as he frowned.

"Agreed", nodded Luke. "So, you want to make it up to me for my weekend?"

"You just said you were okay with it", pointed Nico out confused.

"Well, whatever, I changed my mind", declared Luke with a broad grin.

"What is it, Castellan?", sighed Nico in exasperation.

"Thalia promised Percy to take Tyson home today, before she knew she'd have double-duty at practice today", sighed Luke. "But since Thalia is busy, I told her I'd take Jason home with me. She also asked me to bring Tyson home, but... to Thalia it would have been on the way, since I'm taking Jay home with me however, it's in the exact opposite direction. If mean, if it's trouble for you, I'll do it, but I figured since it's on the way for you, maybe you could..."

"Sure, whatever", shrugged Nico, earning a surprised look from Luke. "What? I like Tyson. He's a dear. And it's not a detour for me, like you said. Just give me the address."

He handed his phone over to Luke, who typed the address of the Jacksons in, just in time for Hazel to run toward them eagerly. She jumped to hug Nico around the waist and he grinned down at his little sister before whirling her around a bit. Grinning, he knelt down next to her.

"Listen up, Hazey, we're going to bring Tyson home today, is that okay?", asked Nico.

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes!", cheered Hazel and hopped around, before running off to get Tyson.

"Hello, Mister Nico!", greeted Tyson with a broad smile.

"Hey, Ty", replied Nico kindly. "Me and Hazel will bring you home today, alright?"

"I know I promised I'd do it, but you live near Nico's so he said he could bring you", added Luke.

"Okay", nodded Tyson obediently.

"Good", grinned Nico, taking each of the little ones by one hand. "Then let's go, bambini."

Tyson and Hazel cheered as they followed Nico outside and to his car. A black Impala, a true beauty and Nico's pride and joy. He got both kids onto the backseats after getting the spare kid-seat out of the truck and then he made his way to the address Luke had given him. The entire ride to the address, Nico had to listen to the two pipsqueaks comparing big brothers. Tyson claimed his was far more awesome than Nico was and Hazel claimed no one was better than Nico, of course.

Once arrived at their destination, Nico grabbed both kids and made his way through the front gate and toward the main door of the impressive Victorian-styled house. Nico rung the bell and waited for a little while, though what he got once the door opened surely was worth the wait.

A handsome young man, mid to end twenties, with damp, messy black hair and the most sparkling, deepest, brightest green eyes on this entire planet. Oh, and he was wearing nothing but a short towel around his waist. Long, lean legs, broad shoulders, nicely sized biceps, a well-defined six-pack and all of that wrapped into sun-kissed skin. Said sun-kissed skin was covered in tattoos, literally covered in them. Tribal-symbol-style waves in different shades of blue made their way up from the prominent hip-bones up to his right shoulder and down his right arm, becoming finer and more detailed until they wrapped around the wrist. Needless to say, Nico was staring. Leering, maybe.

"You're not Luke", yelped the gorgeous boy, blushing from ears to collarbone.

"...So you only open the door nearly naked for Luke?", asked Nico doubtfully.

"No!", huffed the other with an annoyed look. "But Luke's my ex, so he knows all of this." At that, he motioned down his delectable body. "So I thought it'd be okay to open the door. If I had known that Luke would instead send some pretty boy, I would have at least put on _pants_."

"Pretty boy?", echoed Nico and raised both eyebrows, watching how the other's blush darkened.

"Let's try again. I'm Percy Jackson. And you are...?", asked Tyson's brother, offering his hand.

Nico smiled charmingly and took the offered hand to kiss it. "Nico di Angelo, it is a _pleasure_ to meet you. Tyson talks a lot about you. Luke asked me to drop Ty off since Luke lives in the opposite direction while your house lays on my way anyway."

"Ah", nodded Percy, staring down at his hand in awe, blush even brighter. "Uhm... Thanks? Yes. Thank you. Ty, be good and say thank you to your driver."

"Thank you, Mister Nico!", chimed Tyson with a bright smile.

"No problem, bambino", chuckled Nico and ruffled Tyson's hair before he turned to wink at Percy. "I do hope to see you again, Percy Jackson."

There was a slight shudder wrecking Percy's body at the way his name rolled off Nico's tongue and the reaction pleased Nico immensely. Smiling satisfied, Nico lifted Hazel up, causing his little sister to giggle, before making his way back to the car.

/break\

"Simmons-Castellan residence, what can we do for you?"

"You didn't say he was gorgeous, dickhead", grunted Nico annoyed, glaring at the ceiling.

"It's always nice to talk to you, di Angelo", chimed Luke and Nico could hear the sly grin.

Nico swirled on his chair, grip on his phone tightening. "You could have told me your ex is a fucking bombshell. I would have checked my hair and put a jacket on to cover the drool-stain on my shirt that I got from Hazel earlier."

"My ex is a fucking bombshell. There you go", said Luke pleasantly.

"Dick _head_ ", hissed Nico irritated.

"So, you likey?", teased Luke mischievously.

"If I li—are you a moron?", asked Nico stunned. "He opened the door dripping wet, with only a towel around his tiny waist, showing off _all of that_. And you should know what I mean."

"Mh...", hummed Luke, sounding like he was licking his lips. "And now I miss Perce. Damn."

"Shut up", grumbled Nico annoyed. "He's a fucking bombshell. As previously mentioned."

"I know", chuckled Luke, clearly amused. "And you haven't even seen his ass yet."

"What the fuck, man?", groaned Nico and threw his head back. "Like I'm not hard thinking about those tats and abs, you asshole. Seriously though, why didn't you mention he was gorgeous?"

"Because it's way more fun to embarrass you", laughed Luke. "Besides, it's not like I'm hiding my good taste. Just look at the arm-candy I'm living with."

"Exactly my point", snorted Nico, both eyebrows raised. "Percy is like... a jock. Tanned, trained, dark-haired, with that... roughish charm. Simmons is a nerd. He's pale, lanky, blonde and has a cold British aura to himself and like zero charm."

"I detest that statement", pouted Luke. "Tav is gorgeous. Okay, he wouldn't stand two minutes against Percy in an actual fight, but he's tall and like... sophisticated and... Yeah, you kinda got a point that they're as different as day and night. Then again, I used to date Thalia too, so you could say my tastes... cover a very broad array of gorgeous people."

"Whatever", snorted Nico and rolled his eyes, swirling his chair once more. "More important things than Simmons. Percy Jackson's ass, or more specifically: How do I get it? Is he single, or in a relationship? What's his type? Only the tall, annoying blondes?"

"...Well, everyone I saw him with so far was actually tall and blonde", agreed Luke thoughtful. "Annabeth was his first girlfriend, then he was dating me and last I heard he was dating a kid named Will Solace who was studying medicine at the same college as Percy. But when he came back and Thalia teased him about long-distance and all, he blocked and said they broke up. So..."

"So I gotta dye my hair?", asked Nico incredulously.

"No. Idiot", chuckled Luke fondly. "Percy isn't that superficial. He believes in loving a person's soul, not just their body. I guess it's just a weird coincident that all his exes are blonde? Anyway, as long as you're _nice_ to him and charm him, I'm pretty sure you stand a chance."

"Good", hummed Nico pleased. "Now, tell me what he likes. What can I do to impress him?"

"Yeah, no", snorted Luke ridiculed. "I'm not gonna help you get into Percy's pants, playboy."

"Why not? Also, you wound me", huffed Nico annoyed.

"Because I don't remember having seen you in a seriously committed relationship yet", drawled Luke pointedly. "And just because me and Percy are through doesn't mean I don't care about him anymore. He deserves someone who can and will carry him on their arms."

"Whatever", muttered Nico put down. "I'll get into his pants anyway."

/break\

Percy had a skip to his steps as he entered the kindergarten. Two weeks ago, he had met a handsome and charming guy named Nico di Angelo. Ever since the Italian had brought Tyson home, Percy was _interested_. He kept his eyes open at the kindergarten to run into Nico and they saw each other twice a day. At first it were just pleasantries, saying hello to each other, then talking about the weather. Conversations ran longer the more time passed – and the more Percy started liking Nico.

Just three days ago, they had talked so long that they got interrupted by Nico's best friend calling him and asking him why he was skipping class. They had talked for over half an hour in the morning, causing Nico to forget all about going to school. It was cute.

It was also a little concerning. The cute guy he was flirting with was seven years younger than him. He was also hot as hell and funny and entertaining and had an accent to melt hearts.

"You're doing the smiley-face again", pointed Percy's best friend out.

Percy grinned in a dopey way as he nudged the redhead next to him. "What can I say, Rachel? Coming here is so much more... delightful these days. I'm having a blast."

"Percy _really_ likes Nico", chimed Tyson next to Percy obediently.

"Good boy", grinned Rachel and patted Tyson's head. "So... Nico, huh? He _is_ good-looking..."

"And a lot more", argued Percy with the slightest glare.

"Mister Nico is fun", stated Ella with a bright smile from where she was holding Rachel's hand. "Ella likes Nico! Nico knows fun stories. Can Ella go play with Hazel again, please?"

"Yes! Another sleepover!", exclaimed Tyson with sparkling eyes.

"Sleepover?", echoed Jason eagerly.

"Sleepover", chimed Reyna next to him in a nearly confirming way.

The little blonde sat next to his best friend Reyna, in the middle of getting out of their shoes, both little kids looking up at Ella, Rachel, Percy and Tyson. Percy made a face. What was he getting Nico into here? All by accident. Rachel however seemed pretty amused.

"Who's having a sleepover, bambini?", asked Nico curiously as he entered the kindergarten.

"Apparently you", chuckled Rachel with a twinkle in her eyes.

"I am?", asked Nico confused while kneeling down to help Hazel out of her jacket.

"Yes!", chorused Tyson, Ella, Reyna and Jason eagerly.

"...I am", sighed Nico, knowing he already lost the battle.

Percy kissed Tyson's cheek and once the little brunette ran off to his classroom with Ella, Percy turned to look at Nico a bit guilty. "I guess that whole thing is... on me. I'm sorry."

Nico smiled down at him and shook his head. "Not a problem, Percy."

He offered the other his hand and Percy took it to help himself up. "No, it is. I should have tried to kill that idea before it blossomed since you weren't even there... Look, at least let me make up for it by helping you out with the kids. If you want to, I mean. You mentioned that your parents and sister are still out, so... You want some backup?"

Nico looked a bit surprised before he smiled pleased. "That would be lovely."

/break\

"Mommy, mommy, mommy, caramel cookies?"

Nico smiled the slightest bit at just how wide Leo's eyes could get as the tiny Latino looked up to his mom. Hazel came up behind Leo and rested her chin on his shoulder to also stare up at Leo's mom with the endearing puppy-eyes. Leo's parents were pretty amazing. Charles Beckendorf and Silena Beauregard were old classmates of Luke and Thalia. He was a mechanic and she was a pastry chef. They were what Nico thought was the perfect couple. He had a few couples in his proximity, but Beckendorf and Silena were basically what Nico aspired to have one day. He never _really_ dated. He has had flings with both his best friends at one point – Ethan and Alabaster – but by now Ethan and Alabaster were very happily together and Nico was still hopping from one-night-stand to short-lived-fling. Nothing like that perfect, communicating without words, gazing at each other with so much love kind of relationship that those two shared. Beckendorf and Silena had adopted Leo during the summer, apparently. The little boy had lost his parents in a fire and since Beckendorf and Silena couldn't have own kids, they decided to adopt. Silena was one of the most caring and loving people Nico knew, so when she had heard that Nico's parents and sister were gone for a while, Silena insisted that Nico and Hazel should come over for dinner at least once a week so Nico didn't have to always cook and they wouldn't have to order in. Nico was grateful.

"No cookies before dinner, sweetie", chuckled Silena fondly, ruffling Leo's curls.

"Why don't you two go and play some more until dinner is ready?", suggested Charles.

The two children ran out of the room at lightning speed. Nico grinned as he got up to help Charles setting the table. Silena kept glancing at him repeatedly, suspiciously so.

"You want to ask me something?", inquired Nico after a while.

"You have an especially broody look on your face", pointed Silena out. "Like something is on your mind, troubling you. Would you like to talk about it, honey?"

Silena was the only person on the planet who got away with calling Nico 'honey' or other cheesy nicknames. "I'm kind of... conflicted. There's this boy. Well, he's not a boy. He's like ten years older than me. He's hot. And cute. And I just wanted to get laid, initially. But... the more effort I put into getting into his pants, the more I got to know him and now... I kind of... want more?"

"More?", echoed Charles, raising one eyebrow.

"Yeah", shrugged Nico, looking downright helpless. "I don't _just_ want to fuck him. He makes me laugh, I enjoy listening to him and talking to him. I even want to just... lay there and hold him, without doing anything, which is so weird to me. What can I do about this?"

"Ask him out on a date?", offered Silena amused.

Nico made a face. He wasn't one for dating. Normally, first came the sex, then maybe a couple dates and that was the end of it. He had never done the first dating then sex thing before. But Percy was... Percy was different from anyone Nico had ever met. He was so kind and sweet yet sassy and sarcastic. He was gorgeous and very cunning, funny and nerdy. He was worth it.

"I guess it could be worth a try", sighed Nico after a beat.

"Don't make it sound like such a sacrifice", chuckled Charles.

/break\

It was the following weekend that Nico found himself in the bathroom with Jason, Frank and Tyson, all four boys brushing their teeth and all in their night clothes. By the time they spit and rinsed and Nico ushered them back to the living room, Percy was already cuddled into the pillows laid out on the ground, Piper, Reyna and Hazel tugged under one of his arms, Ella peeking over his shoulder and Leo on the other side. Jason, Frank and Tyson rushed over to Percy, Tyson taking up the spot on Percy's other shoulder while Jason and Frank joined Leo. Percy was wearing light blue _Captain America_ pajamas with tiny shields on them, which was utterly adorable and made Jason look at him like he was some kind of god. Which was even more adorable.

"Big brother!", called Hazel out demandingly.

Nico chuckled and snuggled up behind his baby sister, also looking curiously at the book in Percy's hands. And then Percy started reading, making funny voices and having his voice laced with so much emotion. It was funny and sweet and even Nico grew excited as he listened to Percy.

This was not what Nico normally did. He hung out like that with his friends, yes, but he never got that close to someone he wanted to sleep with before. He had never wanted to do more than just have sex. With Percy? He wanted to go to bed with Percy together, see him in those adorkable pajamas, cuddle him all night long and wake up with him in the next morning.

"...And they will live happily ever after. Now it's time to go to bed, kids", declared Percy softly.

Those still awake tried to protest, but the protests were interrupted by their own wide yawning. It was easy to tug them in, turn the big light off and then head upstairs.

"Thanks for your help today", grunted Nico as they entered his bedroom.

"No problem", grinned Percy. "I mean, I got that paper due to Monday, but hey, I still got half of Saturday and Sunday to write it, right? And Professor Brunner is always pretty generous too."

And then there was that. Percy was a college student. Percy was nearly ten years older than Nico. It had been a hot idea for a conquest, but what realistic chances did Nico have of _dating_ Percy? Not to mention, Nico wasn't really good with relationships so why would Percy want that...?

"How is going to college anyway?", asked Nico curiously.

"...Right. You still go to high school", muttered Percy doe-eyed. "I kind of keep forgetting that when I see how responsible you are with Hazel and, well, whenever we talk. Uh, well, it's pretty great. Get to make my own schedule, so I can actually work beside school. I mean, master is really hard compared to bachelor, but... Well, I'm looking forward to it."

Marine biology, because Percy liked cuddling dolphins. Nico had seen him cuddle a dolphin before. Besides his studies, Percy was working at a zoo and taking care of the dolphins and penguins and such. It was, again, ridiculously adorable. Nico found decidedly too much about Percy adorable.

"What about you?", asked Percy, interrupting Nico's thoughts about Percy's general adorableness. "I mean, you're only one year apart from graduation, right? So, what do you want to study?"

"I'm going to be a lawyer", replied Nico as he collapsed backward onto his bed. "Nonno was a lawyer, papà is a lawyer, there's basically no way around it..."

"But do you _want_ to be a lawyer?", asked Percy curiously as he let himself fall next to Nico.

"Sure", shrugged Nico with a frown, turning to face Percy. "I mean, the pay's good, the dress-code is good – I look hot in a suit, by the way – and it's the family business and... well, I always liked lawyers. I was always in awe watching my papà in court. Mamma sometimes took me and Bianca to watch him, if we promised to be silent. When my father is in court, he is... he is a king. That authority, the strength and grace. Completely ruling it. I want that too."

Percy offered Nico a grin. "Yeah, I could see that. And you in a suit? I totally believe that."

"You do?", asked Nico with a slightly seductive grin on his own lips.

A slight blush colored Percy's cheeks as he ran his eyes over Nico's body. He was wearing black, loose sweat-pants and a ratty _Fall Out Boy_ band-shirt. And he looked absolutely hot in it.

"I don't think you'd manage to find something that makes you not look hot", muttered Percy.

"Hazel once made me wear a pink tutu and a tiara. I didn't quite rock that look", admitted Nico.

Percy burst into a giggling fit, curling together and closer toward Nico. Nico grinned, proud he could make Percy laugh like that. By the time Percy was calmed down a bit, they laid decidedly much closer together. Both blushed a little as they stared into each other's eyes.

"Would... it be alright if I kissed you?", asked Percy softly and unsure.

"...What?", asked Nico a bit dumbly.

Percy blushed and shrugged. "I thought I was kinda getting vibes from you... Like, you know, _gay_ vibes and you checking me out vibes and stuff like that... So, no kissing then?"

"Yeah, no, totally gay!", interrupted Nico hastily. "Also totally checking you out. Just didn't expect you to... to notice. Or to want to kiss me. You... sure about kissing me?"

"I dunno. The moment felt right. Now, the moment feels awkward", shrugged Percy.

"...Yeah, it kinda does", sighed Nico frustrated. "Still up for a kiss though?"

Percy grinned amused as he bridged the last bit of space between them, sealing Nico's lips with his own. Percy's were soft and tasted like strawberries – from his toothpaste. Nico grinned into the kiss, moving his lips against Percy's slowly and carefully. They scooted closer and closer to each other, until Percy was laying on top of Nico, straddling his waist. Nico's arms found their way around Percy's waist and then they slowly inched more down until he managed to cup a feel of Percy's butt. For a second there, Percy stiffened before he relaxed into the touch as Nico squeezed down. Slowly, Nico started massaging the firm butt, making Percy whimper into their kiss.

"So... that makes us...", drawled Percy out, slowly licking his lips.

"Honestly, whatever you want us to be", admitted Nico with a frown, pinching Percy's butt.

Percy yelped a little before clasping a hand over his mouth and glaring. "The _kids_. Downstairs. Take your hands off the goods, di Angelo, you little perv."

"But it's such a gorgeous butt", pouted Nico with the smallest grin.

"Boyfriends", whispered Percy against Nico's lips.

"What?", asked Nico very confused.

"What it makes us. What I want it to make us", clarified Percy. "Boyfriends. I'm not a boy for a little making out between friends, or something like that."

"Good", nodded Nico relieved.

"You sure?", asked Percy with a frown.

"Uh, yeah, otherwise I wouldn't say it's good?", offered Nico confused.

"Just, you know, Luke mentioned to me that you're a bit – and that means a lot – of a playboy", pointed Percy out, one eyebrow raised. "I think his exact words were 'Watch your ass around di Angelo or you'll have it spanked and fucked before you know'."

"...Ah, Castellan, wonderful. Thank you", grunted Nico offended, glaring darkly. "But... I mean... I... like you. I like you a lot. Lot more than... I ever liked anyone before. I want more than a quick fuck from you, Percy. I'd... I'd like to be boyfriends. If you really want to try it with me."

"Sure. I'll teach you the monogamous ways, di Angelo", teased Percy amused, kissing the corner of Nico's lips. "But just a fair warning; I catch you with someone else, I'll do much more than just dump your sorry ass, I will also make you regret it for the rest of your life. We clear on that?"

"Absolutely", nodded Nico, pulling Percy closer and into a soft kiss.

They spent about an hour snuggled together and kissing, until they fell asleep in each other's arms.

/break\

"So you're now officially dating Nico di Angelo, mh?", asked Rachel teasingly.

Rachel and Percy were in some classes together. He was glad to have a familiar face around, in the big sister of Tyson's best friend. Tyson and Ella of course adored that their big siblings were friends. Percy blushed a little, smiled and nodded his head. He shifted his backpack some.

"He really makes you happy, mh?", asked Rachel, not as teasing anymore. "That's good. I'm happy for you, Percy. You deserve to be happy, you know."

"Thanks", smiled Percy. "So, since you love me so much and want me to be happy, surely you'll be more than glad to pick up Tyson for me today and watch him for a couple of hours, because my _boyfriend_ is picking me up to go on a date with him?"

Rachel huffed and rolled her eyes, just to have Percy give her his unbeatable kitten-eyes. "Yes."

"Aw, you're the best, Rach!", exclaimed Percy, kissing Rachel's cheek.

There was a sparkle in Rachel's eyes as she watched him check the parking lot. When he spotted a black bike with blue flame-motifs on it. On top of the bike sat Nico – in his black leather jacket, black leather pants and with the black leather gloves, with one helmet hanging on the handle of the bike and another helmet under his arm. Percy's eyes darkened when he saw his boyfriend in all the leather. Percy liked the leathery Nico. Licking his lips, Percy grinned.

"Please. Please just go to Nico and stop eye-fucking", groaned Rachel, rolling her eyes.

Percy turned to grin at Rachel one last time before he ran over, straight into the open arms of his still relatively new boyfriend. Nico's arms instantly wound their way around his waist to pull him closer until the two could kiss. Two weeks into their relationship and they kissed basically as often as possible. Nico never thought he'd be this happy with one person.

"Hey, babe", whispered Nico pleased, caressing Percy's cheek.

"Hello yourself", grinned Percy delighted, pecking Nico's lips again. "So, plan for today?"

"A movie, then we go to that beach in Montauk that you like so much and could eat something there? Just gotta buy it first on the way. What do you feel like?", asked Nico.

"Pizza. I'm really _hungry_ for Italian", purred Percy teasingly, putting the helmet on.

"Dork", snorted Nico, rolling his eyes as they drove off together.

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
